En dehors des malades
by Lost-storms
Summary: Il se passe tellement de choses qui ne concerne pas les malades. Drabbles
1. Aveugle

Thirteen, allusion Cameron, Chase

* * *

Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de son corps aux courbes parfaites, de ses longs cheveux blonds et de sa peau. Je ne vois qu'elle, je n'entend qu'elle. Je crois bien que je l'aime.

Chase et Cameron se sont disputés encore une fois hier soir, à cause d'une histoire de sperme. D'un côté je m'en réjouis, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils se marient. J'espère en secret que dès que Chase et elle se sépareront, elle viendra vers moi. Mais d'un autre côté je veux la voir sourire, je veux la voir sourire. Même si pour cela je dois la laisser partir avec l'australien.

Alors je vais aller la voir, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'il faut qu'elle lui pardonne. Car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.


	2. Celle là

Thirteen, allusion à Cameron

* * *

Depuis qu'elle est adolescente, Thirteen sait qu'elle aime autant les hommes que les femmes, et, elle n'a jamais chercher à savoir pourquoi, ni à faire en sorte de n'aimer que les hommes. Elle sait que c'est comme ça, et ça lui plait.

Avant de la rencontrer, elle n'aimait que la sensation de ses lèvres parcourant le corps d'une inconnue, son corps s'animant sous les caresses expertes. Elle aimait le sexe et ces plaisir et ne s'en cacher pas.

Mais avec elle c'est différent. Lorsqu'elle sourit, rit, ou même regarde quelqu'un avec cet éclat dans les yeux Thirteen est heureuse. Même si les gestes et les regards ne sont pas pour elle. Thirteen ne lui dit rien. Il n'y a que dans ses rêves où elle espère que ces gestes et ces regards sont pour elle.


	3. Cercle vicieux

House, Wilson, allusion House/Wilson

* * *

A chaque fois c'est pareil, tu es intenable. Il faut toujours que tu fasses ou que tu dises des conneries plus grosses que toi-même. Et la plupart du temps, c'est à moi de réparer les pots cassés. Mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, qu'est ce qui t'es passés dans la tête pour aller voir Cuddy et lui dire que je te harcelais? Puis aller te poster dans le hall et crier à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble?

- Euh, j'avais envie.

Voilà la seule phrase que tu daignes me répondre avant de prendre un cachet de Vicodin. En tout cas, moi qui voulais t'effrayer, ça ne marche pas. Au contraire, je te fais rire. Tu souris et prends ta canne pour aller en direction de la porte.

- Écoutes Wilson, le jour où tu accepteras notre relation, j'arrêterai, mais pas avant, alors attends toi à ce que je te fasse tous les coups bas dont je suis capable.

- Mais, House...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, tu as déjà claqué la porte.


	4. Maudit job

Wilson, allusion à House

* * *

Si il y a bien une période durant laquelle Wilson n'aime pas travailler, c'est celle de noël. Le problème avec la période de noël, c'est que les gens sont heureux et euphoriques, et il déteste devoir troubler cette joie en annonçant la mort prochaine de ses patients.

En plus de devoir annoncer les nouvelles néfastes à ses patients, c'est durant cette période il se met à envier House, ou tout du moins, à envier sa façon de ne pas être touché par ses patients. Seulement durant une seconde. Après il se reprend et maudit House, puis son job avant de rentrer chez lui.


	5. Les paris sont ouverts

House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Cameron et Thirteen.

* * *

Le bureau de House n'a jamais était si remplis, et les éclats de voix n'ont jamais étaient aussi heureux, amusés. Cameron, Foreman, Chase ainsi que Thirteen, Wilson et House sont dans le bureau. Il est déjà tard, et pourtant ils sont toujours présents. Ils parlent, rient, et parient sur tous les sujets. Il faut dire que l'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgités pour fêter l'anniversaire de Wilson les a bien détendu.

- Je pari que tu n'est pas capable de boire une gorgée de Vodka de plus Wilson!

Le dénommé Wilson se met à rire tout en prenant une bouteille de Vodka pour la porter à la bouche. Le liquide coule dans sa gorge l'espace d'une seconde avant que celui ci ne lâche la bouteille.

- Nan, t'es raison Greg. C'est finit pour moi la Vodka. Par contre, toi t'es incapable de rouler une pelle à Chase. Ça, j'en suis sur!

Chase, en entendant son nom se met à reculer dans l'espoir de disparaître. Il ne veut pas que son ancien patron ne l'embrasse. Quoique... De toute façon, House ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir, il lui laisse juste le temps de relever la tête avant de se faire embrasser.

- Ah! J'ai gagné!

Chase se met à marcher chancelant en direction de la table pour se resservir un verre. Il en a vraiment besoin.

La soirée continue tranquillement, sur le même ton, et dans la même ambiance. House et Wilson sont en train de parler de Cuddy, encore une fois. Cameron et Thirteen sont dans un coin, trafiquant on ne sait quoi tandis que Chase et Foreman parle de leurs futurs vacances

Thirteen vient de se lever, marchant droit, comme si elle n'avait pas bu (et pourtant, c'est elle qui a descendu le plus d'alcool) et se dirige vers la table afin de se resservir un verre.

- Et moi je paris, qu'aucun de vous ne sait avec qui je sors...

Tous les regards sont tournés vers elle, et la même question muette flotte dans leurs yeux. Qui est ce? Il n'y a qu'un seul regard dans lequel ce n'est pas une interrogation mais de la joie qui brille. Mais cette personne ne dira rien. Elle se contentera de rire en entendant les propositions farfelus de ses collègues, qui ne se doutent de rien.


End file.
